Sorry I Like Double D Gray Man version
by ShikiTeito
Summary: Allen sang ketua OSIS,,... banyak yg menentang... tapi dia tidak menyerah..,, didalam ada chara dari anime lain tapi sayangnya ini bukan crossover mohon dimengertiii...


Mina : Ahahahaha…. Hai… semuaa,, permisi author gembleng mau lewat dulu, ahahaha… (ketularan Yamamotonya udah akut nggak bisa berhenti)

Yamamoto : ahahaha… maa… maa… kapan giliranku ama gokkun?

Mina : ahahaha… saia malas bikin bagian situ…

Yamamoto : *mojok dipojokkan*

Mina : ahahaha… ini fic pertama saia d fandom D gray man, ahahahaha… yap.. ok di sorry I like double sebenarnya ada 3 versi, versi apa saja?

Yamamoto : versi apa aja?

Mina : Ahahahaha… baiklah akan saia paparkan sedikit saja sekecil mungkin. Yap versinya ada d gray man, naruto sama katekyo hitman reborn dengan rate yang berbeda (mungkin?) tentu saja di fandom masing2, hoi yamapi bacain pair de es be sono…

Yamamoto : ahahaha… maa… maa… pair Kanda Allen Lavi (threesome), disclaim ,rate ,warning OOC, aneh, gaje, garing, yg pasti YAOI, typo… mohon di maafkan… dnt like please dnt read ahhahaha…

Gokudera : yakyu baka! Read and Review ! *lari*

Mina : oeii… itu kata2 saia *ngejar Gokudera*

Yamamoto : ahahaha… R&R please… ^^

Sorry I Like Double D Gray Man Version

Kanda dan Lavi, dua orang abnormal di masalah kehidupan maupun percintaan. Keabnormalan mereka dikarenakan mereka itu anak orang selebriti, selebriti yang dimaksudmah bukan yang maen film, sinetron ato nyanyi. Yah, mirip kaya' orang kaya yang duitnya berjubel-jubel gitu. Abnormal di masalah percintaan mah sama aja mereka suka sesamanya, bahasa kerennya BL (boys love).

Allen Walker pemuda albino, karena rambutnya yang putih, anehnya setiap hari dia selalu pakai baju lengan panjang, entah itu musim apa sampai panas pun dia tahan (gila tuh) katanya sih buat nutupin hal yang nggak bisa dia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Di wajahnya terdapat bekas luka yang mirip tato.

Ya mereka bertiga adalah teman semasa kecil. Ada yang tau? Pasti nggak ada, ya… karena di SMA Black Order, Allen adalah president student council yang lebih ngetren dipanggil ketua OSIS, Lavi dan Kanda juga pengurus OSIS.

Oh ya, Allen sebagai seorang ketua OSIS awalnya banyak yang nggak setuju, tapi setelah melihat kekuatannya mengatur seluruh murid bak budak sendiri itu menyeramkan karena ketakutan akhirnya para murid setuju.

Allen yang biasanya tersenyum bak malaikat turun dari khayangan nyungsep pohon nemplok sungai (nggak ngerti artinya? Makanya review) itu kalau sudah marah bagaikan setan yang naik dari neraka. Ya kemalaikatannya tergantikan oleh setan sadis yang nggak segan-segan untuk membunuh siapa pun yang bersalah.

"Selamat pagi, Lavi, Kanda" ujar Allen dari belakang Lavi dan Kanda yang sedang jalan menuju kelas mereka.

Lavi dan Kanda yang merasa dipanggil menengok kebelakang dan melihat Allen berjalan dibelakang mereka, "yow, hai... pagi, moyashi" balas Lavi dan Kanda nyaris berbarengan.

Allen menggembungkan pipinya sebal dipanggil moyashi oleh keduanya, "jangan panggil aku moyashi dasar kanda jelek, kelinci mesum!" berjalan meninggalkan Lavi dan Kanda yang sedang tertawa sadis melihat kelakuan moyashi mereka yang tercinta.

"Hahaha... moyashi, moyashi dia tetep lucu aja" ujar Lavi masih sambil tertawa. Kanda yang ada disebelahnya hanya senyum, senyum aja.

=================='

"Huh, mereka berdua menyebalkan," Allen berjalan dengan kesal, sesekali dia berhenti untuk menyapa orang yang juga menyapanya.

"Allen chaan~ pagi!" sapa Lenalee berlalri lalu memeluk Allen. Allen tersenyum pada Lenalee yang memeluknya.

"Pagi Lena chan" balas Allen berusaha melepas pelukan yang sangat erat dari Lena.

Lavi dan Kanda yang entah sudah sampai kapan sedikit kesal pada Lena karena memeluk moyashi mereka tersayang. (mereka bertiga sekelas)

Yap, SMA Black Order terletak di kota Namimori prefektur Konoha Negara Hi. SMA Black Order adalah sekolah umum sama halnya dengan sekolah yang lain. Yang lain dari SMA ini hanya anggota OSISnya saja. Ketua dan Wakilnya di pegang Allen dan Sasuke. Lalu sekertaris Kanda dan Tsuna, bendahara dipegang Gokudera dan Hibari dan yang anggota yang lainnya mengurus segala keperluan OSIS.

"Voi! Pagi anak-anak!" sapa (baca= teriak) Squalo guru bahasa dari Italia.

Seluruh orang yang ada di kelas 2-1 melirik kearah suara yang cempreng milik guru mereka. Ya, Squalo Superbia guru dari Italia, rambut perak panjang tergerai indah.

"Ano… Squalo sensei, rasanya anda salah kelas deh. Seharusnya hari ini jadwalnya Iruka sensei, tuh Iruka sensei ada di belakang" nunjuk Iruka yang sedang tertawa (baca= marah) dibelakangnya.

Iruka menepuk pundak Squalo, "ahahaha… sedang apa kau disini Squalo sensei?" tanya Iruka sambil menepuk pundak Squalo.

Squalo hanya diam, "se… sedang mengajar anak-anak ahahaha…" ujar Squalo sambil tertawa garing.

Iruka tersenyum, "ahahaha… Xanxus sensei bawa dia pergi!" ujar (baca= teriak) Iruka pada Xanxus yang kebetulan lewat dibelakang Iruka (gimana bisa tau?).

Xanxus yang tiba-tiba dipanggil kaget mendengar nada teriak Iruka yang jarang marah pada orang lain, kecuali Kakashi yang setiap harinya telat sama godain murid. Awalnya Xanxus tidak mau, Xanxus gitu loh seorang bos sekaligus raja, tak ada yang bisa menyuruh Xanxus. Tapi dengan deathglare maut yang seratus kali lipat dari siapapun itu membuat ciut nyali Xanxus, dengan sigap xanxus menarik Squalo dan kabur entah kemana.

Lavi bersiul melihat kehebatan gurunya yang bisa membuat seorang Xanxus kelabakan, Allen membaca bukunya tak peduli dengan sesuatu yang tengah berlangsung demikian pula Kanda.

Iruka menghadap kearah para muridnya yang terpaku ditempat, "nah, mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" ujar Iruka sambil tersenyum.

===================.

"Gila... hebat banget Iruka sensei aku nggak pernah melihatnya seperti itu," ujar murid lain setelah pelajaran selesai.

"Iya, betul. Seperti orang lain aja" ujar murid yang lain.

Allen, Kanda dan Lavi yang mendengar kasak kusuk hanya diam, yah mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kebringasan Iruka. Karena mereka sudah biasa melihat Iruka yang marah disebabkan karena ulah Naruto saat SMP dulu.

"Hmmh... lapar, kekantin yuk" ujar Lavi sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

Allen dan Kanda sedikit berpikir, "baiklah" akhirnya mereka menyetujuinya. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju pintu.

"Allen!" panggil (baca= teriak) Naruto mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di kelas.

Allen pun sepertinya kaget mendengar suara Naruto yang menggelegarkan kelasnya karena saking kerasnya, "maa... maa... ada apa Naruto?" tanyanya sambil mencoba mengembalikan pendengarannya kembali.

Naruto sesenggukkan, "Allen... huuaaa... teme ama Ita san jahaaatt!" ujar Naruto yang diajak Allen dan yang lainnya kekantin.

"Aduh, ada apa lagi?" tanya Allen sambil memesan makanan yang biasa dia makan.

Naruto mengelap air matanya, "begini... kemarin aku liat teme ama Ita san pergi kencan sama cewek lain. Tadi waktu kutanya mereka malah sepertinya pura-pura nggak dengar, apa mereka sudah nggak menyukaiku lagi… kalau memang begitu lebih baik ngomong aja langsung," ujar Naruto menceritakan segalanya.

Lavi dan Kanda hanya mendengarkan sambil memakan pesanan yang mereka pesan, sedangkan Allen sedikit berpikir dengan apa yang akan dijadikannya alasan. Dengan tidak sengaja, Allen melihat Sasuke dan Itachi duduk sambil bersembunyi seperti detektif yang sedang mengintai pelakunya. Dia tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan duo manusia Uchiha, yang nggak jujur.

"Naruto… sepertinya apa yang kau katakan itu tidak benar, nyatanya mereka sampai repot-repot menyamar dibelakangmu. Karena mereka sama sekali nggak jujur mengatakannya," menunjuk orang yang duduk dibelakang Naruto sambil menyembunyikan wajah mereka.

Naruto melihat kebelakang, terlihatlah Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. "Sasuke, Itachi san?" ujar Naruto.

"Ah… itu, anu… sebenarnya kami sama sekali nggak selingkuh kok," ujar Sasuke gugup. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, wajah Itachi menunjukkan wajah bersalah yang teramat dalam.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Itachi dengan tatapan tajam setajam silet, "apanya yang nggak selingkuh, terus waktu itu apaan, hah?"

"Ano… permisi," terdengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Naruto dan kawanannya. Naruto menoleh kearah datangnya suara imut mirip anak cewek tersebut, dan terlihatlah orang yang biasanya Lavi dan Kanda panggil sebagai "moyashi" ketiga.

Ya, Tsunayoshi Sawada. "Tsu kun? Ada apa?" tanya Allen dan Naruto berbarengan setelah melihat sosok pemuda manis yang lebih pendek dari mereka.

"Ah, itu nggak ada apa-apa, hanya…" melirik kearah Reborn, Mukuro dan Hibari berada.

Allen dan Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Tsuna dan mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Tsuna selanjutnya. Mereka berjalan kearah Reborn, lalu duduk.

"Ada apa Reborn kun?" tanya Allen.

Reborn berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Tsuna lalu menendangnya, "dame Tsuna! Aku kan cuman bilang ambilin kecap aja kenapa malah bawa orang-orang kesini!" ujar Reborn sambil menepuk tangannya yang sudah berhasil membuat Tsuna jungkir balik dari kursinya.

"Ittai! Sakit Reborn kira-kira sedikit dong!" geramnya sambil memgang bagian yang sakit.

Allen dan yang lainnya sweatdrop mendengar maksud dan tujuan Reborn, yang ternyata minta diambilkan sebotol kecap (hadoh… dame Tsuna). Lalu mereka kembali lagi kekursi tempat dimana mereka duduk tadi.

"Useless," ujar Lavi duduk lagi lalu ia melihat kearah Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi, "mereka juga" umpatnya. Kanda terkekeh mendengar perkataan Lavi, tapi karena Allen sudah mendelik kearah mereka mau tak mau akhirnya Kanda diem juga.

Allen menghela nafas, "banyak masalah" ujarnya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang ia letakkan dimeja depannya.

Kanda menghampiri Allen dan duduk disampingnya, "hei, moyashi… nggak usah dipikirin lagi, toh itu masalah mereka" ucapnya dengan tersenyum dan merangkul Allen.

Allen yang kaget dengan tingkah Kanda langsung merinding dan menjauhi Kanda dengan wajah kelihatan jijik sekali melihat tingkah Kanda yang nggak biasa.

"Apaan sih moyashi, udah untung aku baikkan" ujarnya sedikit kesal dan memunggungi Allen, Lavi hanya ketawa aja melihat respon Allen.

"Maa… maa… kalian ini, sudahlah… sebentar lagi mau masuk gimana kalo kita kembali aja" ujar Lavi mendekati keduanya.

Allen dan Kanda sedikit berpikir lalu mereka menyetujui ajakkan Lavi. Sepanjang perjalanan kekelas Allen sang ketua OSIS disapa banyak orang dan ada beberapa orang yang menghinanya.

Lavi dan Kanda yang mendengar hinaan mereka kesal sendiri, "mereka menyebalkan... bukan begitu Yu chan?" ujar Lavi yang amarahnya sudah memuncak.

"Seperti yang au katakan," ujar Kanda yang sudah merilekskan jari jemarinya bersiap untuk menghajar orang-orang tersebut.

Allen menghela nafas panjang, "kalian ini... nggak usah berbuat hal yang nggak perlu," ujarnya sambil melihat kearah Kanda dan Lavi dengan raut yang sedih. "Aku tak ingin membuat kalian dalam masalah hanya karena aku, biar aja mereka ngomong sesukanya," lanjut Allen dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

Lavi dan Kanda yang awalnya marah langsung adem setelah melihat senyuman Allen lalu memeluknya, 'seperti punya anjing dua,' batin Allen tertawa kecil.

Para murid yang melihat mereka bertiga pelukan mengeluarkan cemoohan hingga ketiga orang tersebut mendengarnya. "Sorry deh kalo aku suka double," ujar Allen keras sehinga yang mencemooh mereka mendengarnya dan malu sendiri.

Lalu Allen melepas pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Lavi dan Kanda, Lavi dan Kanda tertawa lalu mengejar kaicho mereka yang manis itu.

~Fin~

Mina : map kalo terlalu gaje ama gantung… tapi emang hanya segini aja soalnya saia bingung kalo diseriin masih ada ILO sama MSU yg belom kelar... =='

Yamamoto : ahahaha... makanya kapan aku d ceritain ama Gokkun..?

Mina : sudah saia bilang nggak bakal bikin kok

Gokudera : yakyu baka nggak usah kegeeran...,,, R&R please *kabur (lagi)*

Mina : nyah... itu kata2 saia Gokkun *ngejar Gokudera (lagi)*

Yamamoto : ahahahaha... R&R ya... ^^

D tempat lain…

Mina : R&R please! Gokuderaa!

Gokudera : R&R!


End file.
